


Cactus Juice

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, cactus juice, it'll quench ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: "... You had cactus juice?""No, cactus water.""Korra- Just get home quickly. And PLEASE be safe?""I'll be home ASAP Asami!"
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Cactus Juice

Asami frowned, looking at the phone beside her. She had called Korra two hours ago, to which the girl said that she was leaving Varrick's party immediately and would be home ASAP. Varrick lived ten minutes away. At first, she thought Korra might have gotten wrapped up in some Avatar thing, as she always did. Now, she was just worried. Picking up the phone, she called Varrick's house again. It rang twice, before someone answered. 

"This is Zhu Li speaking, how may I help you?"

"Zhu Li! It's Asami. Is Korra there…?"

She could hear a pause on the other end of the phone. "Uh… Avatar Korra left two hours ago…?" Asami's heart sunk into her gut. So Korra had left immediately. Why wasn't she home…? "Is she not home?"

Asami looked down at her desk, shaking her head despite knowing the woman couldn't see it. "No, she isn't. I'm sure she just… Got caught up in something. Hopefully. I'll ask around."

The other woman hummed. "Let me know if you can't find her."

"Will do." After a goodbye from both ends, Asami hung up the phone. She stared holes into her desk. Maybe Korra had decided to visit Air Temple Island…? Granted, it was the middle of the night, but all of the benders and acolytes alike agreed the temple had a better spiritual flow than there in Republic City. Picking up the phone again, she dialed, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello…?"

Asami cringed. She could hear the tire in Tenzin's voice. He hadn't given his usual line, either. "Tenzin! Hey, I'm sorry for calling so late. Would you happen to know if Korra's there…?"

The name of the Avatar seemed to wake him up a bit. "Korra? No…? No one's been on or off the island past supper, I'm sure of it. Is something wrong?"

Asami sighed. "I don't know. Korra was at Varrick's party and said she was coming immediately home. Zhu Li said she left two hours ago, but I haven't seen her…" 

There was a pause, Asami knowing it was more than likely Tenzin taking a second to think. "Try Chief Beifong. That woman knows everything that goes on in this city. If Korra's in it, she'll know where she is. I'll go wake up Jinora to see if she can find her."

Asami nodded - again, despite the fact that Tenzin couldn't see. "Will do. Thanks, Tenzin,"

"It's no issue at all." With that, the man hung up the phone. Asami leaned over, dialing for the third time in a row. 

"Yes?" Ah, Beifong. Never out of character for herself.

"Hi Chief Beifong, It's Asami,"

"What do you want?"

Asami cringed. "Would you happen to know where Korra is…?"

"The Avatar? Don't you two live together?"

"Well, yes, but she went to Varrick's party and never came home. Zhu Li said she left the house more than two hours ago, though."

"No, I haven't seen her. I'll be sure to keep my eye out. Let me know if she isn't home by morning and we can organize something."

Asami sighed. "I will. Thank you." The older woman hummed, before the phone cut off. Asami set down the phone, instead resting her elbows on the desk and leaning her head into them. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until the phone rang again, causing her to jump and scramble to answer it. 

"Hello? Korra?"

"Asami, it's me." Tenzin. "Jinora found her. Call Lord Zuko."

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. "Lord Zuko…? I didn't realize he was in Republic City…" 

"He isn't."

Asami felt even more confused. "...Okay. I'll give him a call." With yet another series of goodbyes, Asami pulled out a book from her desk, looking up the number before dialing it. 

"Hello…?" She recognized the voice from the one or two times she had met the man, though he sounded more tired. 

"Lord Zuko! It's Asami Sato of Future Industries, I apologize for the call-" "-you're calling about Avatar Korra, aren't you…?" He interrupted. 

"...yes, I am. Is she with you?"

"Unfortunately."

Asami didn't know whether to laugh or apologize. "Uhm.. Where would you happen to be…?"

"At my house,"

Asami raised her eyebrows. "I hadn't realized you moved,"

"I haven't. I'm at my home in the Fire Nation." Asami couldn't even think of what to say now. Lord Zuko must have sensed the confusion in the quiet, because he spoke again. "I'm not quite sure what the Avatar may have had, but she's currently trying to project her spirit into my fish tank…"

Asami sighed, rubbing her eyebrows. Korra was definitely drunk on something. "Would you mind putting her on the phone for me…?"

"Of course."

There was a pause, some ruffling being heard from the other line, before Korra spoke on the phone. "Asami!"

She couldn't help but smile at the child-like excitement in her lover's voice. "Korra, what are you doing at Lord Zuko's house…? You were supposed to come straight home, remember?"

"I am! I'm almost home," 

"How did you get to the Fire Nation…?"

"Huh?" There was a pause, and she could hear a soft "what" as Korra presumably looked around. Was she only now realizing where she was?? "Uh… I don't know, I was just on my glider. Did you know I can go super fast if I blast fire from my feet while I'm on it?"

Asami facepalmed. Dear Spirits… "Korra, can you make it back to our home? In Republic City?" 

"Yeah!" Granted, she didn't want the Avatar to fly home when she was in such a state. But she didn't have much of a choice. Korra couldn't stay with Lord Zuko, and by the time Asami would get there it'd be halfway to the next day. 

"That's good. What did you have at Varrick's party?"

"Just a couple glasses of alcohol. Nothing too bad." Asami was ready to speak, questioning what kind of alcohol, when Korra quickly spoke again. "Oh! I did eat these small cake things that Varrick gave me…? He said there was cactus in them, and I grabbed a couple for Tenzin and the air benders since they don't eat meat but I got hungry on the way here and ate those too,"

Asami hesitated. "Cactus…? Like… From the desert?" 

"Well there wasn't like bits of cactus, but he said there was cactus water in it?"

"... You had cactus juice?" 

"No, cactus water."

Asami laid her head down on her table. "Korra-" Shaking her head, she sighed. "Just get home quickly. And PLEASE be safe?"

"I'll be home ASAP Asami!" 

"Okay, Korra. Please be safe. Can you hand the phone back to-" before she could finish, the line hung up. Great.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or how long for that matter, but when her phone rang again the sun was rising outside. She reached for the line, groggily putting it up to her face. "Hello…?"

"Asami, it's Beifong. I found Korra."

Asami perked up, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "Do you have her?"

"...not exactly."

-

Asami crossed her arms, leaning back against the saddle. Her head was resting against her hand, eyes closed. As the sky bison flew higher, Asami gave Korra a tired look. The girl was on top of one of the tallest buildings in Republic City, the tall point of the structure going through Korra’s shirt and holding her. Korra waved like a small child. “Asami!” Asami ignored Tenzin’s snicker, instead standing up and leaning forwards. Oogi was pressed up against the building, floating. Tenzin mumbled a few words to the bison about staying still, before coming over and helping Asami pull Korra off the spire. Korra waited until the two set her on her feet, before leaning over and hugging her lover. “See! I told you I’d get home,”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Korra? We’re still on Oogi.” She explained, sitting down. Korra’s body followed, head staying buried in Asami’s neck and arms around her waist.

Korra shook her head, yawning. “Not the house, you. You’re home.” Asami’s eyes started to water at the Avatar’s words, before Korra spoke again. “I’m tired.”

“How long were you stuck up there before someone noticed you?”

“A couple hours, why?”


End file.
